


McHanzo Week 2017

by Vekrex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vekrex/pseuds/Vekrex
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la McHanzo Week del 2017.¡Espero que os gusten!





	1. Día 1 - Noche/Día

La parte favorita del día para Jesse era la noche.

Tras cenar, el sueño nunca era una prioridad. No sólo le costaba conciliar dicho sueño, sino que las pesadillas que tenía demasiado a menudo solían estropear sus noches de sueño si se iba a dormir temprano. Era mucho más efectivo quedarse hasta que el cansancio podía con él.

Así que se mantenía ocupado.

Sesiones de videojuegos con Hana y Genji, en las que encontraba sistemáticamente su trasero pateado por ambos viciados. Charlas nostálgicas con Ana y Reinhardt, acompañadas de cervezas frías, con una amplia variedad de recuerdos embarazosos, a veces incluso con fotos.  Sesiones de películas, que se habían convertido en la búsqueda de las peores películas posibles que destrozar o, en ocasiones, de grandes clásicos cuidadosamente seleccionados que encantaban a todos, todo acompañado por cantidades ingentes de sus famosas palomitas de mantequilla y especias. Partidas de ajedrez con Fareeha, que acababan casi siempre en empate tras partidas casi interminables. Noches melancólicas en el exterior, usualmente con Hanzo, en las que corría el sake y el whiskey por igual, compartiendo recuerdos que no compartiría con nadie más. Noches de cenas opíparas, en las que se peleaban por preparar los platos más cuantiosos y poco sanos que sabían preparar, para alegría y horror simultáneos de Ángela. 

Pero, aunque buenos momentos, no eran sus favoritos.

Su favorito era ese instante, antes de dormirse de agotamiento. Cuando se acurrucaba alrededor de Hanzo y podía notar su calor. Cuando con la nariz enterrada en su pelo podía disfrutar de ese olor particular, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara sin poder evitarlo, solo por ese aroma. Cuando, abrazando a Hanzo más cerca de sí mismo, se maravillaba de lo afortunado que era de haberle encontrado, de haber logrado pasar sus defensas, de haberle conocido.

De tenerle en su vida.

Definitivamente, la noche, en ese breve momento, era su parte preferida.

 

* * *

 

 

Para Hanzo, su momento preferido del día era la mañana.

No solamente porque la luminosidad del día, de alguna manera, lograba alejar las sombras siempre presentes en sus recuerdos, en su pasado. O porque disfrutase, sentado en el alféizar de la habitación que compartía con Jesse, de una taza de té caliente mientras la brisa fresca de primera hora de la mañana le despejaba con el olor a mar, a humedad.

Tampoco era por el entrenamiento temprano, al que de algún modo había convencido a Jesse y Hana, de todas las personas las más insomnes, de unirse a él cada mañana, cosa que de algún modo les energiza más que unas sesiones de sueño que no lograban conseguir. O por los desayunos, o segundos desayunos para algunos, en el comedor comunal, con el jaleo de gente en distintos grados de despertar cuyos estómagos los hacían coincidir, todos juntos, en una de las pocas ocasiones del día.

No, su momento preferido era ese momento justo tras despertar en el que se encontraba cara a cara con Jesse, aún dormido pues tardaba en despertarse, y podía simplemente darse el placer de observar su cara.

Durante largos y silenciosos minutos le observaba. Tomaba nota de las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, provocados por años y años de carcajadas mal contenidas. También tomaba nota de las arrugas junto a sus labios, provocadas por pequeños fruncimientos cuando sus emociones no eran tan positivas, arrugas distintas de las de los ojos. Y las ojeras, provocadas por sus irregulares hábitos de sueño, con los que había aprendido a convivir.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo relajado que estaba Jesse. Le había visto dormir en otras circunstancias y siempre había una tensión palpable en su rostro o cuerpo, un estado de alerta inconsciente que auguraba que no conseguía un buen descanso, por mucho que estuviese dormido.

Con él estaba relajado, confiado y, para Hanzo, eso significaba muchísimo. Que alguien confiara tanto en él como para relajarse tanto al dormir… era un regalo precioso.

Siempre acababa acariciando la cara de Jesse, lenta y cuidadosamente, y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Jesse se despertaba y le sonreía, mirándole como si fuese lo más increíble sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y se preguntaba, tras todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida, cómo el karma había decidido recompensar sus actos así.

Claramente, no había momento mejor que la mañana.


	2. Día 2 - AU

La primera vez que Jesse vió al nuevo recluta de Blackwatch no supo qué pensar. Por lo que le habían contado le habían recogido en Hanamura, gravemente herido, por lo que había tenido que pasar meses bajo el atento cuidado de Mercy. Lo que no había previsto es que “gravemente”, en este caso, era casi hecho pedazos y que Mercy (benditos sean sus deditos) había tenido que reconstruir su cuerpo casi de cero.

Por lo tanto, cuando vió por primera vez al cyborg, Shimada, se quedó, por una de las pocas veces en su vida, sin idea de qué decir. Tardó unos segundos, de mirarle con la boca abierta, en reaccionar.

Casi todo su cuerpo había sido sustituido por partes artificiales pero, si Jesse tenía que adivinar por las partes orgánicas restantes, había sido moldeado siguiendo su antiguo cuerpo. Bastante más bajo que él, pero compacto y musculoso. Con una marca en su hombro orgánico que Jesse se moría por tocar, de descubrir si era una especie de tatuaje o algo distinto. El pelo negro como la noche que tenía que retener el impulso de estirar la mano y tocarlo. Unos ojos marrones en los que uno podría ahogarse y morir feliz.

—Howdy, compañero. Soy Jesse McCree y tengo entendido que seremos compañeros de aventuras. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy a tu servicio.

Su sonrisa se vio enfrentada a una mirada directa de aquellos ojos y se quedó sin aliento, prendado de ellos.

El cyborg no dijo una palabra, sino que se limitó a darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo sin más, dejando a Jesse congelado en el sitio. Solamente reaccionó cuando Lena, que había estado caminando con Jesse y había sido testigo del intento de socialización, le clavó el codo en las costillas.

—¡Oi! Estás casi babeando, Jesse.

—Cuidado con ese codo, dulzura, eres todo huesos. Y no me digas que no es merecedor de ello.

—¡No es mi tipo, amor!

Jesse devolvió el codazo, entre risas. Le encantaba la manera de ser de la nueva recluta.

—¡Gaaay~!

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo, Jesse.

—En todo caso, creo que merece la pena. ¿Sabes cómo se llama mi cyborg favorito?

—¡Yup! Se llama Hanzo Shimada.

—Hanzo…

Jesse iba a conseguir llegar hasta él, aunque le costase una mano.

Y le costó.


	3. Día 3 - Tiempo Libre

—¿Y bien, Hanzo?

Hanzo se giró en el sofá para encarar a Jesse, pensativo.

—Bien…

—¿Bien?

—Debo admitir que “Los Siete Magníficos” está bien adaptada. Sin embargo no puede compararse con “Los Siete Samurais”. Aunque encuentro… encantadora… la adaptación a la imaginería del oeste americano, los vaqueros y sus pueblos, se pierde mucho de la esencia del original.

Genji, desde el sofá que ocupaba con Ángela, le lanzó certeramente un puñado de palomitas a su hermano.

—¡Vamos Hanzo! ¡Admite que te ha gustado!

Hanzo se sacudió las palomitas del pelo y de la ropa.

—Y me ha gustado, Genji. Sólo digo que pierde mucho. 

Jesse, por su parte, puso morros.

—Todo el mundo es un crítico. ¡Es una de las grandes producciones americanas!

—Copiada vilmente de una historia de mi país, Jesse.

—Pero Han…

Genji se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Me toca elegir!

Hanzo y Jesse gruñeron al unísono. Si Genji volvía a poner Evangelion ambos estaban de acuerdo en echarle de sus tardes de películas.

—¿Que has elegido, hermano?

—Te gustará, Hanzo. Tiene honor, espadas… ciencia ficción y naves… y disparos y explosiones. El pack completo.

—Oh, vamos Gen… ¡dinos que has elegido!

Genji puso la película, dejándose caer en su sitio y envolviendose en su manta con Ángela. Hanzo hizo lo mismo con jesse.

—”Samurai 7”, el anime.

—¡Oh!

—¿Lo conoces, encanto?

Hanzo miró a Genji, con una sonrisa agradecida, para luego mirar a Jesse, más emocionado de lo que era habitual en él.

—Es una de las mejores series de anime que existen. Era mi preferida de pequeño…

—Y te hace llorar, _Anija_ … casi tanto como…

Hanzo le lanzó un cojín a Genji.

—No te atrevas a nombrar sea serie, Genji, o…

—… “Cowboy Beebop”.

Hanzo gruñó exasperado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras Genji se echaba a reír y Jesse le miraba con renovado interés.

—Bien, bien, encanto… esa de “Cowboy Beebop” es la siguiente que voy a escoger.


	4. Día 4 - Rojo y Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un viaje y la vida real me han impedido ir al día, pero seguimos.

Widowmaker no sentía nada, nunca. Ni remordimientos, ni felicidad, ni miedo. Lo único que conseguía que mostrase alguna emoción, de algún modo, era ese momento en el que segaba una vida. En ese momento se sentía viva, llena de un gozo inexplicable y, de algún modo, feliz.

Estaba disfrutando de ese estado.

Un montón de agentes habían logrado acorralar al vaquero y, sacrificando su posición, el arquero había salido al descubierto para acabar con ellos. Obviamente acabó con ellos, salvando al imprudente vaquero.

Lamentablemente, Widowmaker había estado observando. El tiro fue impecable, atravesando su pecho limpiamente y la expresión de sorpresa en su cara había logrado hacer sonreír a Widowmaker. Ver su cuerpo caer varios pisos, a plomo, desmadejado e inerte, solo había aumentado su gozo.

Entonces lo vió. Al vaquero corriendo hacia el inerte arquero. Lo vió comprobar si vivía. Lo oyó gritar, desesperado. Lo notó buscar al tirador, con una mirada inundada de rabia. Supo el momento exacto en que divisó su posición, pese a toda la distancia.

Y, a través de la mira, vió sus ojos.

Conocía el Deadeye, que volvía su ojo derecho de un brillante carmesí. Sabía que, con tan solo poner un obstáculo en su camino, estaría a salvo. El parapeto tras el que estaba agachada serviría, solo tenía que dejarse caer.

Pero fue su otro ojo el que, de manera imposible, envió un escalofrío de su columna a su cerebro. Brillaba con un antinatural tono azul, eléctrico, apenas contenido.

De algún modo supo que el parapeto no la protegería.

Echó a correr.

El ojo rojo marcó a su víctima.

El azul liberó su muerte.

Correr, trepar e interponer edificios por en medio no sirvió de nada. Los dragones, que supuestamente solo podía invocar el arquero, la cazaron y destrozaron, electrocutaron y quemaron su cuerpo.

Solo un Shimada podía controlar a los dragones.

Su último pensamiento fue que, al parecer, consideraban el matrimonio una manera de legitimar ser uno.

Su última expresión fue de alivio.

Su última palabra, un nombre.

 


	5. Día 5 - Tradicional/Unortodoxo

Hanzo siempre se había considerado una persona de lo más tradicional. Era un pensamiento que, con bastantes motivos, creía que Genji compartía. Pero claro, era una persona tradicional para estándares japoneses. Aquí, en Gibraltar, sobresalía como una persona con tradiciones de lo más extrañas.

Desde su forma de vestir hasta su forma de comportarse, pasando por su  total desconocimiento sobre algunas jergas y referencias culturales lo hacían parecer… extraño.

Pero, nuevamente, en Gibraltar todo era totalmente poco ortodoxo. Una viajera en el tiempo de londres que parecía hablar con latiguillos de la era victoriana y que a Hanzo le recordaba a cierto doctor de una famosa serie. Un gorila criado en la luna con una mente prodigiosa. Un par de criminales criados en la encarnación en la vida real de la película de Mad Max (que gracias a Jamison habían visto más veces de las que quería recordar, aunque le parecía buena película). Una piloto de MEKA gamer que era la viva imagen de la mitología de los jugadores coreanos al respecto.

Y la lista seguía.

Lista en la cual, por supuesto, estaba Jesse.

Al principio Hanzo creía que, al igual que algunas personalidades creadas por Jesse para moverse libremente, su imagen estereotípica del vaquero de las películas clásicas era una fachada. Una imagen para confundir. Una imagen que al principio había considerado ridícula y falsa, pero que había aprendido a ver como la verdadera manera de ser de Jesse, tan estereotípica y pasada de fecha como la suya propia. Totalmente escandaloso y extraño.

Ahora Hanzo sabía la verdad. Todos en Gibraltar eran de lo más extraño, de lo más pintoresco, todos eran raros, divertidos, algo aterradores y muy confusos los unos para los otros. Pero se aceptaban unos a otros, por distintos que fuesen sus estilos.

Eran familia.

Y, si todo salía como Hanzo se proponía, lo serían mucho más.

O eso esperaba.

El contenido de la pequeña caja de terciopelo no sólo había sido difícil de conseguir, también era escandalosamente cara y había pasado el estricto escrutinio de sus dragones.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar al momento elegido, que no iba a ser sino en medio de un tiroteo.

A ver si Genji opinaba que era tan tradicional, después de aquello.


End file.
